Antes Que O Mundo Acabe
by Fulaninha
Summary: A busca de uma garota sobre todas as coisas da vida e a descoberta de que o mundo é muito maior do que imaginamos.
1. Prólogo

A busca de uma garota sobre todas as coisas da vida e a descoberta de que o mundo é muito maior do que imaginamos.

Nome: Marlene Mckinnon.

Idade: 17 anos.

Ocupação: Fugitiva.

Endereço: Atualmente em outro continente, no armário de um garoto que ela mal conhece.

Conta Bancária: Bloquada pelos pais.

Status: Apaixonada.

Resultado: Confusão.

Muitas vezes, quando uma pessoa parece bem, ela está gritando por dentro.

Eu estava desesperada. Parecia que eu pedia socorro, mas ninguém ajudava. Que minha dor não importava, que os problemas do mundo eram bem maiores do que os de uma garota de 17 anos.

Mas eu não hava pedido ajuda. Fingia que estava tudo bem.

Meus pais estavam se divorciando.

Meus colegas de classe me odiavam.

Meu melhor amigo estava quase morrendo em um hospital, e a culpa havia sido minha.

Eu cresci ouvindo a famosa frase : "Quando não encontramos a solução de um problema, solucionado ele está".

Então quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar para sempre nessa merda? Aguentando todo mundo despejar culpas em cima de minha cabeça?

Não sou de desistir tão fácil. Então imagine se eu iria desistir de minha felicidade? Nem a pau. A partir de agora, vou lutar por ela.

Muitos pensam que só porque moro em um lugar como os que aparecem nos filmes que sou imune ao mundo. Imune ao sofrimento. Estão completamente errados. Viver em um paraíso não me impede de ver meus pais se separando. Ou de contrair uma doença. Ou de ver meu melhor amigo morrer.

Mas o mundo é redondo. O que pode parecer o fim pode ser só o começo.

_Sonhos. _Coisa normal, todo mundo tem. Poucos realizam. Por que? Porque poucos vão atrás. Se perder, perdeu. Outras oportunidades virão.

Não para mim. Não terei outra chance de fazer o que quero. Como eu disse antes, eu estava desesperada. Achava que fugindo dos meus problemas eles desapareceriam. Nem imaginava que eles se multiplicariam.

Mas isso é outra parte de minha jornada. A atual se chama "Ficaremos felizes, achando que fizemos a escolha certa". Bem pouco irônico.

Quem nunca teve vontade de recomeçar? De morar em um lugar onde a fama dos pais e a popularidade não alcance?

É isso que vou fazer.

_Vou viver._

E cometer a maior locura de minha vida, porque podemos estar mortos amanhã.

Decididamente, isso não é um pensamento negativo. É _esperançoso._


	2. I

Quem sou eu?

Uma garota.

O que eu significo nessa imensidão inplacável que é o universo?

Absolutamente nada.

Sempre pensei assim. Por mais que existamos, o que importa nossa vida para uma criança japonesa, ou para um velho de um bairro vizinho? Nadica de nada. Mas o que é o nada? Quando pensamos nisso, normalmente imaginamos uma sala vazia em branco.

Tipo, legal, eu sou uma sala vazia.

Pode parecer que realmente não importamos, mas fazemos parte desse conjunto. Como um dominó, uma peça colocada errada muda todo o sentido da coisa. Na verdade, eu sempre pensei que _eu_ era essa peça errada. Nunca me encaixava, falava pouco, era absolutamente e totalmente ao contrário do que a sociedade chama de adolescentes_ normais_.

Entenda isso: uma pessoa normal não muda o mundo. Uma pessoa normal não inspira outras pessoas a serem diferentes, a pensar de maneira diferente. Mas me responda: quem quer ser diferente? Talvez alguns, mas sempre tentamos seguir alguma tendência, mesmo que fosse para _parecer_ legal.

Como saber se você é diferente? Pense em nada. Pronto, imaginou uma sala vazia em branco? Se sim, parabéns, você tem pelo o menos alguma coisa que se encaixe nos padrões. Se não, você é como eu.

_Original._

Está me entendendo? Tomara que sim, porque eu não faço ideia do que estou falando desde o segundo parágrafo.

Todos querem mudar o mundo. Poucos tentam. A ideia de que podemos fazer melhor do que os outros sempre nos atormenta; mas no fundo sabemos que não é verdade.

Eu ainda não sabia disso. Achava que apenas com minha força de vontade acabaria com os meus problemas e com os dos outros. Quem nunca sonhou em viver em um mundo melhor? Em acabar com a tristeza? Eu já. E isso que me motivou a fazer aquela loucura. Mas eu _tinha_ que fazer do jeito mais difícil.

Sinceramente, quem se contenta com a simplicidade?

_Segunda-feira 8:35 AM – Aeroporto Internacional John F. Kennedy – New York, NY_

Mais um pouco e eu matava essas velhas. Tá certo que meus all star (super) surrados chamam a atenção, mas não precisa exagerar. Como se eu fosse olhar de olhos arregalados para seus sapatinhos pretos sociais com um salto de 2cm de altura e uma flor brega na frente. Desgraçadas, vão reclamar das azeitonas, vão!

Calma Marlene, calma. Não culpe as "pobres" senhoras pelos seus problemas. Mal começou a narrar a história e já xingou um monte de gente.

É, tenho razão. Sr. Presidente, se estiver lendo isso, culpe o meu nervosismo pelo meu péssimo linguajar. E continuo tendo quase certeza que o vi de chinelos de dedo em um posto de gasolina.

Me sinto uma criminosa. Se meus pais descobrirem... to frita. Mas se parar para pensar, não estou fazendo nada de tão terrível assim. Fugir de casa é normal. Fugir do país nem tanto.

Desde o acidente de Charlie, as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse quebrar. Sempre cuidadosos, perguntando onde eu vou, querendo saber novidades da escola e tentando conversar sobre meus seriados favoritos. Isso me deixa sufocada. Nunca recebi tanta atenção na minha vida; era sempre MeryPiper pra lá, MeryPiper pra cá... Nada de Marlene. Sempre a irmãzinha perfeita.

E de repente tudo muda. Meus pais brigam, na escola, ao invés de ser a riquinha revoltada passei para vadia, e o culpado por isso está todo quebrado em uma cama de hospital. Tudo o que eu conhecia desapareceu de uma hora para outra.

Eu tinha meus problemas, mas eles te multiplicaram por mil e me deixaram sem chão.

Foi aí que acabei aqui. Todo mundo acha que eu estou na escola, nem imaginam que eu estou fugindo. Daqui á algumas horas eles vão sentir minha falta e dar uma de pais preocupados, o que eles nunca foram.

Tentei não chamar a atenção para mim enquanto embarcava. Tenho o talento de parecer invisível, usei essa técnica por uns seis anos, desde que me mudei para St. John's. É simplesmente mais uma daquelas escolas enormes, com líderes de torcida, jogadores convencidos de futebol, nerds do clube de literatura e etc. Você pode entrar nela tanto sendo dono de uma ilha paradisíaca em algum lugar distante do planeta ou com uma bolsa do governo. Infelizmente, eu me encaixava no primeiro caso.

Nessa escola os boatos se espalham muito rápido, até para os padrões de um bando de fofoqueiros. É só alguém dizer "McKinnon", "fez" e "Jared" que todos ficam loucos. Por Deus, não fiz nada! Nem bolo nem _aquilo_.

Agora estou com a reputação de Pe-u-te-a. É sempre assim, sempre sobra para os inocentes. Mas ninguém quer ouvir os dois lados do caso, só se interessam pela coisa mais bombástica, ela existindo ou não.

Seria legal se a vida tivesse um botão de retroceder. Sabe, voltar no tempo e corrigir erros. Maas, como o maldito ser lá do céu resolveu fazer a vida dos pobres mortais ficar mais difícil á cada dia, não podemos ter sempre o que queremos. E quando temos não percebemos, o que faz com que nossas chances de sermos infelizes para toda a eternidade aumentem.

Somos praticamente forçados a acreditar na ideologia da tristeza.

Pelo o menos eu sou.

_17:45 PM – Camden Tandoori – London, UK_

Estava há menos de uma hora em Londres e já havia me perdido duas vezes. Tinha a leve ideia que estava indo para o lado errado. Era pro taxista me levar em um hotel, não em um restaurante de comida indiana. Não era tão péssimo, pra falar a verdade.

Estava completamente confusa com as horas. Pelo meus planos, deveria chegar em Londres ao meio-dia, mas quando vi no relógio do Heathrow eram cinco da tarde. Eu, que esperava ter tempo para passear pela cidade, acabei chegando quase na hora do jantar.

O pior era que todos ficavam me olhando. Devo estar com uma cara muito _americanizada_, mas eles também deviam estar tomando chazinho das cinco, não?

Tentei evitar andar de transporte público, mas depois de só encontrar taxistas que falavam espanhol me dei por vencida. Meia hora depois estava no Corinthia Hotel, perto do famoso Big Ben. Pelo o menos eu acho que é. Vai que eu olhe em um mapa e descubra que estou no Vietnã.

Depois de andar um pouco pela cidade percebi que era isso que eu queria. Sem aquele trânsito infernal de New York, vários prédios velhos e encantadores e mulheres bem-vestidas. E alguns garotos... interessantes. Não aguentava mais aqueles emos da minha cidade.

_18:18 – Parliament Square_

Aqui estou. No lugar onde sempre me imaginei sendo feliz. Parece até que estou em um sonho.

Mas o melhor dos sonhos é que ás vezes eles são reais. Uma hora você está vivendo um pesadelo, e na outra tudo melhora de repente. Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes, separados pelo Atlântico. E aqui, observando o incrível Big Ben, tudo aquilo que eu conhecia estava tão longe.

Isso é libertador. Mais liberdade do que esses manifestantes perto de mim poderiam querer para os seus protestos. Vontade de pegar um cartaz e me juntar aos seus gritos, só para me inturmar. São adolescentes, e estão cobertos de óleo.

Deixa pra lá.

-Gostaria de se juntar á nossa causa? - perguntou um garota que eu imaginava ser loira, dado á sujeira de seu corpo. Ela carregava uma enorme placa de madeira com os dizeres "O mundo não é só dos seres humanos!". Espero que ela não seja um E.T. – Estamos tentando impedir os petroleiros americanos despejarem lixo e óleo nos oceanos. Milhares de peixes e de tubarões morreram por causa disso...

-Ei! - reclamei – Os americanos não são tão terríveis assim!

-Claro que são! - ela revirou os olhos – Você sabia que os Estado Unidos foram um dos únicos países a não assinar o projeto de lei para salvar a natureza? Eles literalmente produzem sem parar e não se preocupam em limpar a sujeira.

-Nossa, isso é uma coisa que não ensinam em St. John's...

's? - ela gritou – Tipo, New York? Você é americana? - ela se virou para os outros manifestantes – JAY! Achei quem pode dar depoimento!

Quando ela se virou de volta para mim, sua imensa placa deu com tudo em minha testa. Gritei e caí no chão.

-Você está bem? Oh, deus, desculpe! - a garota tentava ajudar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tropeçar em minha mochila e cair em cima de mim.

-Você conseguiu matar a única pessoa que poderia nos ajudar – um garoto apareceu e levantou ela do chão. Ele estendeu a mão para mim – Você está bem?

Levantei os olhos, e UAU. Lembra quando eu disse que os garotos daqui são bonitos? Pois é, esse é tipo sessenta vezes melhor. Resmunguei alguma coisa indecifrável e aceitei sua ajuda.

-Sou James. - ele disse, tirando os cabelos espetados do rosto – James Potter.

-Hm... Rachel – respondi.

-Rachel, você gostaria de me acompanhar em um café enquanto eu cuido do seu corte?

Exatamente porque eu menti meu nome, isso eu não sei. Talvez para não descobrirem que sou uma fugitiva. Mas acho que foi porque eu _realmente odeio _meu nome (nunca nos satisfazemos com o que temos).

Cinco minutos depois eu estava indo até o Starbucks mais próximo acompanhada de um garoto super gato que eu acabara de conhecer.

Onde fora parar toda aquela minha conversa sobre ética mesmo?


	3. II

"Deus salve a Rainha". Eu nunca entendi o sentido disso. Ok, a rainha é importante, mas não é tão importante assim para só ela ser abeençoada por Deus. Não que eu acredite em Deus, na verdade eu não acredito, mas se ele existe mesmo... Porque se preocuparia apenas com a Rainha? Todos somos importantes, e não é só porque uma velha tem uma coroa que ela é especial.

Devia ser "Deus salve a Humanidade". Seria melhor.

Só acho.

_18: 32 - 27 Victoria St – Starbucks – Só sei que aqui vende café_

-Você tem o costume de se vestir de oceano poluído?

Eu estava definitivamente assustada. Não é todo o dia que você foge de casa, encontra um cara super gato e vai tomar café com ele. Um café terrível, para falar a verdade. James Potter acabara de voltar do banheiro, onde ele tirara a maior parte do óleo de seu corpo. Vendo ele assim, vestido e se comportando como um ser humano normal, até que ele parece legal.

Ele riu.

-Não. Só fiz isso para aquele protesto. Dorcas implorou...

-A loira assassina?

-Essa mesma. Ela implorou, e se eu não fizesse o que ela pedia, podia acabar assim como você.

Tá, ele está me zoando. Não é minha culpa se aquela maníaca maneja pesadas placas sem o devido cuidado. E não fui eu que escolhi o _band-aid_ da _Pucca_ que agora está em minha testa. Ficamos alguns segundos em um silêncio desconfortável.

-Entãão – Ele começou – Você é mesmo americana? - concordei com a cabeça – E veio fazer o que aqui? Intercâmbio? Passeio em família?

Me questionei por um instante se devia contar para ele. O máximo que esse garoto estranho poderia fazer era me denunciar para meus pais. Não estou muito certa se queria que isso acontecesse.

-Viagem a passeio – respondi, olhando em volta para procurar alguma dica do que dizer. Não sou muito inteligente para contar mentiras – Presente de aniversário. Vim sozinha, na verdade. Queria ir a um show, mas meus pais não deixaram.

-Hum... Show de quem?

-Éé – tentei desesperadamente me lembrar de algumas bandas. Nada além de The Beatles veio à minha cabeça, mas que eu saiba a metade deles estão mortos – The White Stripes.

James Pottes se engasgou com seu café. No primeiro momento pensei que ele tinha achado o gosto repugnante, assim como eu, mas quando ele me encarou com uma expressão estranha, percebi que tinha falado merda.

-The White Stripes não existe mais.

Dei um tapinha na mesa.

-Deve ser por isso que eles não me deixaram ir ao show.

O garoto riu e se levantou.

-Vem, vou te mostrar uma coisa.

_19:40 - 7-14 Covery Street – HMV – Ainda não entendi como funciona esse negócio de ruas_

O sotaque britânico é muito estranho. Parece que todos falam como se estivessem com maçãs presas na boca. E o pior que James não entende algumas de minhas gírias, e quando eu disse que certo CD era muito "lecal", ele não entendeu.

-Tô dizendo, ouve isso – eu o tentava persuardir a escutar uma música. Devido à hora (e talvez ao pouco interesse do resto dos habitantes da área) a loja de músicas estava vazia. Vários fones esperavam para serem ligados à CDs, e depois de ouvirmos um quadrilhão de músicas, resolvi mostrar uma música do meu celular para ele – É bem legal.

Prendi o fone em sua cabeça e antes que ele pudesse reclamar, dei _Play_. Seu protesto parou na metade, e logo sua cabeça começou a se mover no ritmo.

-Isso é demais! - gritou – Que banda é essa?

-Não grite – respondi – É The Desert Punk Penguins, a banda de... um amigo.

Ok. É a banda de Charles. Essa música foi gravada pouco antes do acidente. Nós dois havíamos combinado de mandar para uma gravadora no dia seguinte, mas... Meio que não deu. Ele estava ocupado quase morrendo e eu estava ocupada fugindo.

-Acho que vou levar esse – falei, pegando o CD de uma banda que nunca tinha ouvido antes, My Chemical Romance. Fui até o caixa e passei mu cartão de crédito.

Meus pais me dão mesada de cerca de cinquenta dólares por mês, e como eu não gasto nada desde um pacote de jujubas no ano passado, tenho uma pequena fortuna acumulada.

-Negado.

-O que?

-Seu cartão foi negado.

James, que estava do meu lado, até tentou argumentar, mas eu sabia exatamente qual era o problema.

Eles finalmente sentiram minha falta. E agora bloquearam meu cartão, com a intenção de me manter no local onde eu estou. Sabia que devia ter retirado todo o dinheiro ainda nos EUA, mas meu otimismo acreditou que não iriram perceber minha falta tão cedo.

Sai da loja, com James aos meus calcanhares.

-Calma aí, Rachel! Deve ter sido um problema com a máquina, não se preocupe – dizia ele, me seguindo. Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava indo, mas talvez pudesse afastar os problemas saindo de perto daquela loja – Ou estão fazendo manutenção nos sistemas, ás vezes isso acontece...

-Não foi isso, James! - falei, me voltando para ele – Meus pais bloquearam minha conta, foi isso que aconteceu.

Voltei a andar.

-Mas... Eles te mandaram em uma viagem para longe e bloquearam sua conta?

-Esquisito, não? - murmurrei. O sol começava a se por, e eu, como sempre, não fazia ideia do que faria a seguir.

-Você vai precisar de algum lugar para dormir – falou.

-Vou procurar um hotel.

-Com cartão bloqueado? Isso sim que é esperteza...

-Vou dormir em baixo da ponte então.

-O único "em baixo da ponte" que tem por aqui é meio... Molhado demais – ele riu. Comecei a me irritar.

-O que quer que eu faça, então? Me diz?

-Você... Poderia... Dormir lá em casa – falou, corando. O encarei, pasma – Não tem problema, você pode ficar até conseguir se organizar. Correndo pelas ruas à uma hora dessas não vai ajudar em nada.

-Mas... Eu acabei de te conhecer! - exclamei.

-Mas é uma das pessoas mais legais que já conheci. Vamos, poderemos ficar vendo House of Wolves até tarde, comer doces...

-Você gosta de House of Wolves? - perguntei, no que ele assentiu – Acho que estou começando a mudar de ideia.

_22:13 – Casa dos Potter – Em um pijama de ursinho _

-Eu não acredito! - exclamei, enquanto via a série – Não pode ser!

-Eu avisei – disse James rindo – Desde o primeiro episódio eu sabia.

-Mas ela é a mocinha! - continuei, me esticando por cima das almofadas e esticando os braços para a televisão, tentando em vão espancar a personagem – Ela não pode ter matado Kelly!

James atirou pipoca em mim.

-Admita, eu estava certo!

-Nunca! - pegamos lápis gigantes de pelúcia e começamos a duelar, reencenando Star Wars.

_01:00 – Sem vontade de dormir_

-James.

-Hum?

-Você acha que um dia poderemos alcançá-las? - perguntei. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou em direção à janela, por onde eu espiava - Com tantas estrelas, não parecemos minúsculos?

-Mas somos minúsculos – ele resmungou.

-Nem parece que somos importantes...

-O que?

-Nada não...

_03:24 – Na cozinha, assaltando a geladeira_

-Quer Nutella? - ofereceu James, mas eu neguei. Se eu enfiasse mais uma grama de comida para dentro do meu corpo, explodiria. E James teria que raspar pedaços de Marlene da parede – Então, essa MeryPiper... Esse é o nome dela?

-É.

-Que estranho.

-É melhor do que Marlene – disse, distraída. Ele me olhou confuso, e eu percebi meu erro.

-Quem é Marlene?

-Hum... Minha irmã.

-Ah.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

-Então, o que planeja para o futuro? - perguntou James.

-Eu queria escrever um livro.

-Um livro? - ele riu – Sobre o quê?

-Sei lá. Talvez alguma coisa inspiradora. Sabe, que faça as pessoas repensarem suas vidas e se perguntarem se fizeram a escolha certa.

-Hum, esse é um desafio e tanto.

-Na verdade eu só acho que quero ser conhecida – falei, pensativa – Sempre vivi na sobra das minhas irmãs, e acho que gostaria de fazer alguma coisa que fizesse as pessoas... Sentirem orgulho de mim.

Ok, esse é um sonho bobo. E estranho, vendo a situação que eu me encontro. Acho que não estou fazendo as pessoas ficarem orgulhosas de mim, muito pelo contrário.

Mas eu estava desesperada. Não é todo o dia que temos o peso do mundo em nossas costas, e acho que foi demais para mim.

Se fiz a coisa certa fugindo?

Isso só vou descobrir no final.

Temos uma longa jornada pela frente.


	4. III

Já estou começando a me acostumar com essa vida. Estou aqui há quase uma semana, e isso está indo perfeitamente bem. Continuo dormindo em um colchão no quarto de James (os pais deles estão viajando), e ainda não me encontraram.

O melhor de morar em um lugar onde não conhece ninguém, é que se dar uma de louca no meio da rua, ninguém vai poder fazer nada. Em Nova York, qualquer coisa errada que eu fazia, as pessoas apontavam para mim no outro dia. Aqui, eu e James andamos pela rua fazendo bobagens, e o máximo que eles podem fazer é nos olhar estranhamente.

Sinceramente, eu não sei porque não vim pra cá antes. Essa é a vida que todos poderiam querer! Sem família, sem escola, sem pressão.

Só eu e James.

Até aquele dia.

_18:22 PM – Casa dos Potter_

-Rachel – disse James, ao voltar para o quarto após atender o telefone – Meus amigos estão vindo.

Claro. O que eu poderia imaginar? Que ele é um revoltado da sociedade que nem eu e sem amigos? É, Marlene. Você foi burra. Mais uma vez.

-E...? - perguntei, tentando parecer desinteressada.

-Você não está entendendo – ele respondeu, correndo pelo quarto e arrumando nossa bagunça – Se eles verem você aqui, eu estou ferrado. Me desculpe, mas você vai ter que se esconder.

-E se eu der uma volta pela cidade e voltar depois? - sugeri.

-Está anoitecendo, e eu não deixaria você andar sozinha por Londres; é perigoso demais.

-Tá, então eu posso... - comecei, mas a campainha tocou. James arregalou os olhos.

-Para o armário! Rápido!

Corri para lá, me encolhi na prateleira maior e fechei a porta enquanto ele saia do quarto apressado. Alguns instantes depois, ouvi ele voltar acompanhado por alguém.

-Sério, eu não acreditei quando eu ouvi – dizia o amigo de James – Parece loucura, mas é verdade...

-É, interessante... - disse James, distraído.

-Tá, o que foi, James? - perguntou o outro – Você está muito estranho.

-Não, não é nada...

Bem nessa hora, minha incrível habilidade de fazer barulho veio à tona quando eu sem querer chutei alguma coisa dentro do armário, fazendo um barulho de moedas. O quarto ficou silencioso, e eu nem ousava respirar.

-James? O que tem no seu armário?

_Não abra a porta, não abra a porta..._

-Roupas, oras – respondeu James.

_Não abra a porta, não abra a porta..._

BAM!

É, ele abriu a porta.

Por alguns segundos, fiquei encarando aqueles olhos escuros. O garoto me olhou estranhamente, e depois se virou para James.

-Você tem uma garota escondida em seu armário? - perguntou. James suspirou.

-Sirius, essa é Rachel. Ela está passando uns dias aqui em Londres.

-Garotos da sua idade escondem revistas pornográficas em seus armários, e não uma garota inteira – disse Sirius.

-Ei! - eu e James exclamamos ao mesmo tempo. Sirius olhou para mim por alguns segundos, e arrastou James para fora do quarto.

Sei que não deveria fazer isso. Mas minha curiosidade é imensa. Me desentalei do armário e encostei o ouvido na porta do quarto.

- ... Você está ferrado... - dizia Sirius.

-Mas você não vai contar, não é? - perguntou James.

-Claro que não.

-Eu realmente gosto da Rachel. E se ela ficar irritada comigo, tudo bem. Eu resolvo depois.

-Cara, você está perdido...

Percebi que eles estavam voltando para o quarto à tempo de me afastar da porta. Me encostei na parede e disfarcei enquanto eles entravam.

-Então... Rachel, não é? - perguntou Sirius, e eu acenei com a cabeça – O que exatamente está fazendo em Londres, além de se esconder em armários?

Abri a boca para responder, mas a campainha tocou. James espiou pela janela.

-É Remus – falou – Rachel, você poderia fazer o favor de voltar para o armário?

-O quê? Mas agora que acabei de sair? Você não faz ideia de como é abafado lá dentro.

-É, não tem sentido escondê-la do Remus – disse Sirius, mas James olhou para ele, que pareceu entender – Ah, é mesmo. Garota, me desculpe, mas você terá que voltar para seu esconderijo.

_22:00 – Tentando respirar_

-Você sabe que eu vou me vingar, não é? - perguntei – Não é todo o dia que fico presa em um armário por três horas, e tenho que admitir, não é nada legal.

-Desculpa, ok? Mas era necessário – ele respondeu, arrumando o quarto.

-Necessário por que? - perguntei – Tem medo do que seus amigos irão pensar por você ter uma amiga garota?

-Não é isso – ele suspirou – Quer dar uma volta?

-Não, você me irritou.

-Lá tem sorvete.

-Vamos logo.

_22:30 – Freggo – Muita decoração, pouco sorvete_

James ria sem parar.

-Não, tá de brincadeira – ele repetia a cada história que eu contava.

-Sério! A diretora nunca mais comeu cachorro quente – falei.

-E quanto tempo levou para limpar tudo?

-Sei lá, algumas semanas – respondi – Tudo por causa das bombinhas.

-Você é muito doida – falou – Como você consegue?

-Não consigo, só faço o que dá na telha. Por exemplo, eu estou com uma tremenda vontade de jogar essa droga na cara do gerente – falei, indicando o sorvete – Mas só não faço porque você terá que pagar o copo de vidro e isso provavelmente daria início a uma baita guerra de comida.

-É, não faça isso – disse James – Lavei meu cabelo hoje de manhã.

-Pois não parece.

-Ei! - ele riu e me deu um empurrão com o ombro.

-Porque você não pinta seu cabelo? Tipo, de azul – sugeri.

-Azul? - estranhou – Ah, tá, só se eu tivesse uma banda de rock.

-Ou se virasse drogado.

-Prefiro continuar assim, obrigado.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

-Se você não tivesse vindo pra cá – começou James – Provavelmente eu estaria assistindo a um filme velho e me empanturrando de doces.

-E isso é ruim? - perguntei.

-Bem, eu estou me empanturrando de qualquer jeito, então o filme não seria muito bem vindo – ele respondeu, então deu uma risadinha – Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

-De castigo, do outro lado do oceano.

Ele riu, e me beijou.

Foi maravilhoso, tenho que admitir. Mas as coisas não eram como pareciam, e por causa daquele momento incrível, eu acabei me metendo em uma enorme enrascada. Mas por enquanto, vamos fingir que está tudo bem.

As decepções vem depois.


	5. IV

Impressionante como nossas primeiras impressões quase sempre estão erradas. Dois dias atrás eu podia afirmar que James Potter era incrível. Hoje eu descobri que ele é um panaca. Ele mentiu para mim. Bem, mentir ele não mentiu, ele omitiu a verdade, o que é quase a mesma coisa.

Eu estava imensamente feliz por estar em Londres, perto de alguém que eu gosto, e vivendo ás mil maravilhas. Mas como sempre, outro alguém tem que estragar tudo.

E esse outro alguém era uma garota.

_11:23 AM – Supermercado – Superfeliz comigo mesma._

James havia me dado alguns dias atrás um pouco de dinheiro para "sobrevivência". E eu estava gastando ele todo. Mas estava feliz.

Eu resolvi fazer uma espécie de piquenique, só nós dois. Desde que conheci Sirius, ele fica o tempo todo com a gente, e começou a ficar cansativo. Ele é legal, mas sei lá... Ele é doido demais. Eu pretendia levar James ao St. James's Park. Primeiro porque tinha o nome dele. Segundo porque é o único lugar com verde aqui que eu sei chegar sem me perder e parar na África.

Paguei as compras, e estava voltando saltitante para a casa de James quando reparei um pequeno carro amarelo parado na entrada. Naquela hora eu pensei que era de um vizinho que estava com problemas na própria garagem.

Mas aquele carro não era de um vizinho. E eu descobri de um jeito... Digamos, terrível.

Para mim, é claro.

_11:30 AM – Casa dos Potter_

-J-James?

O garoto se desgrudou da garota e me olhou assustado.

-Rachel?

A ruiva que estava em seus braços me olhou desconfiada.

-Quem é ela? - perguntou.

-Quem é _ela_? - perguntei.

-Lily, essa é a Rachel – disse James – Rachel, essa é Lily. Minha namorada.

_Minha namorada. _A namorada dele. A namorada de James Potter. JAMES POTTER TEM UMA NAMORADA!

-O QUÊ? - gritei – Por que nunca me falou dela antes?

-E-eu ia contar, mas... Sei lá, você nunca perguntou.

-Oh, meu Deus... Eu acreditei em você! Eu achei que gostasse de mim! - falei, as lágrimas começando a sair. Tentei ser forte por tanto tempo, mas isso era demais.

-E eu gosto! - ele respondeu – Mas não desse jeito...

-Jay, ela está passando mal – exclamou a ruiva, assumindo um ar preocupado. Devia estar mesmo com uma cara péssima. James se aproximou, mas eu berrei:

-NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM!

Peguei minha mochila em um canto e coloquei-a nos ombros.

-Rachel...

-E PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE RACHEL! MEU NOME NÃO É ESSE, DROGA!

Saí correndo escada abaixo, deixando para trás minha última esperança de ser feliz.

_12:30 PM - Westminster Bridge – Se eu pular eu acabaria com meus problemas ou traria mais para os outros?_

Minha vida é uma droga.

Por que eu nunca percebi isso antes? Seria tudo tão mais fácil. Eu poderia ter me atirado na frente daquele carro para salvar Charlie, e provavelmente não estaria me sentindo tão péssima. _Mas nãão_. A burra aqui resolveu fugir. Marlene, sua inteligência me surpreende.

Eu estava escorada na ponte, olhando para a água abaixo. Tentadora.

O plano de pular que eu tinha naquela hora nunca seguiu a diante. Talvez porque eu sou uma medrosa e que meu cérebro cheio de titica boiaria, ou por causa de Sirius Black.

-Hey, Marlene.

Me virei rapidamente e dei de cara com ele.

-Como sabe meu nome? - perguntei.

-Você está em todos os jornais – ele mostrou um jornal, onde uma foto minha cobria a primeira página – Você veio de New York para Londres para fugir?

-Pra comprar batata que não foi – resmunguei, voltando minha atenção para a água.

-Você não vai pular, não é? - Sirius perguntou.

-Acho que não – respondi, suspirando – Nunca fui muito fã de sushi.

-Ah, que pena. Eu ia te convidar para almoçar, e tem um restaurante japonês aqui perto.

-Tem um Mc na próxima rua.

-McDonald's? No almoço?

-Sou americana, fazer o quê?

_12:55 – O McDonald's mais sem cor do mundo_

-Então quer dizer que você fugiu porque o cara que você é apaixonada foi atropelado, seus pais estão se separando e sua escola é formada por completos idiotas?

-Basicamente – respondi – Mas eu não sou apaixonada por Charlie. Ele é meu amigo, só isso.

-Aham...

-É sério! É como eu e James.

-Mas você gosta de James – afirmou Sirius – Não é?

-Não sei – suspirei – Acho que eu estava tão abalada que acabei confundindo o amor com amizade. Bem, eu estava bem até aquela ruiva aparecer e estragar tudo.

Sirius se engasgou.

-Lily? - perguntou tossindo. Concordei com a cabeça – Ela só ia voltar semana que vem!

-É, mas pelo o jeito ela já voltou – resmunguei – Pela forma que ela agarrava James.

Sirius riu.

-Não tem graça! - reclamei.

-É óbvio, você ficou com ciúmes!

-Ciúmes? Eu? Claro que não... Oh, meu Deus, eu fiquei com ciúmes.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio enquanto comíamos.

Não que eu esteja realmente apaixonada por James. Eu acho que só... Confundi um pouco as coisas. Isso deve ser normal para garotas da minha idade. Eu não sei, nunca me apaixonei antes.

-Eu... - comecei, mas fui interrompida por um grito bem familiar.

-MARLENE MCKINNON NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO CONOSCO!

-M-mãe?

Parecia um pesadelo. Mas como a maioria dos pesadelos, acontecia enquanto eu estava acordada.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Minha mãe se aproximou correndo e me deu um abraço sufocante. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas meu pai se uniu a nós.

-O que... Não, me soltem! - gritei, os empurrando para longe. O estabelecimento estava silencioso – O que diabos estão fazendo aqui?

-Viemos te procurar – respondeu meu pai – Estávamos desesperados.

-Ah, acredito – falei, irônica – E demoraram tanto tempo para notar que eu havia fugido.

-Não, queríamos vir correndo... Mas ele nos impediu – falou mamãe, apontando – Ele disse que você precisava de um tempo.

Olhei para o lado e quase desmaiei.

-Charlie?

-Hey, Lene – ele respondeu em um fio de voz, mas não ousou se aproximar. Ele estava do mesmo jeito que estaria se o carro não tivesse passado por cima dele. Alguns poucos arranhões cobriam seu rosto, mas fora isso ele estava perfeitamente bem. Ao contrário de mim.

-Marlene, querida – começou meu pai – Vamos voltar para casa...

-Vocês não entendem, não é? - gritei – Eu nunca tive uma casa! Casa é onde nosso coração está... - olhei de esguelha para Sirius, que continuava sentado, tão abismado quanto eu – E vocês nunca foram muito compreensivos. Meu mundo estava desabando, e vocês...

-Você tem que nos entender – disse papai – Tínhamos nossos próprios problemas...

-Você não tem que carregar o mundo todo em suas costas, Lene – disse Charlie – Há problemas em todos os lugares. Você só tem que ter coragem para enfrentá-los. O mundo não para só porque alguém cansou de lutar.

E naquele momento, naquele McDonald's fedido, eu percebi. O quão idiota eu tinha sido. Quantas pessoas eu magoei, além de mim mesma. Eu não precisava ter feito aquilo. Era só erguer a cabeça e enfrentar o mundo.

-Me desculpem – murmurrei - Por tudo – respirei fundo, e falei tudo que estava em minha mente nesses últimos dias – Sei que não foi culpa de vocês. Eu estava apenas em um momento de desespero, e acabei fazendo idiotisse. Vim pra cá foi uma ideia péssima, mas acabei gostando – olhei para Sirius e sorri, também lembrando-me de James – Acho que finalmente descobri meu lugar.


	6. V

Nesse exato momento, estou em um avião, escrevendo minha história. Estou voltando para New York, um pouco triste, para falar a verdade. Mas essa viajem foi inesquecível.

Eu achava que precisava fugir, mas na realidade só precisava ser salva. Podemos encontrar a felicidade onde estivermos, só é necessário procurar. Por sorte, naquela hora, a felicidade me encontrou. Só que eu ainda não sabia disso.

Por isso que eu sempre digo: aproveite o que você tem. Nunca se sabe quando pode perder. Não estou exatamente perdendo. É apenas uma separação temporária.

Vou ficar com saudade de Londres. De James, de Sirius. Até de Lily, um pouco.

Depois que encontrei meus pais, fui para a casa de James. Explique tudo para ele. Pedi desculpas. Acho que ele entendeu. A ruiva ainda estava lá, e ela mostrou ser uma pessoa bem legal. Sinceramente, quero que eles sejam felizes. Eles completam um ao outro, o que meu egoísmo não deixou eu perceber isso antes.

Sirius. O que posso falar dele? Acho que foi ele quem me salvou. Percebi que ele é... Nem sei o que falar. Me faltam palavras nessas horas.

As palavras, que sempre me acompanharam e explicaram meus sentimentos, me abandonaram em uma hora tão crítica. Mas como nós, elas não são perfeitas.

Enfim. Nas férias, meus pais me deixarão passar uns dias na Europa. Eu e Sirius combinamos de nos encontrar. Vai que ele cure meu pavor por sushi.

Parando para pensar, meus problemas não parecem tão terríveis assim. É, percebi isso depois de fazer a bobagem, mas todos cometemos erros. Só que a maioria tem medo de admitir. Sei que as pessoas passam por momentos ruins na vida, mas temos que ter a coragem de se erguer e seguir em frente.

Ninguém sabe o que nos espera no próximo passo. Se é uma coisa boa ou ruim, isso teremos que descobrir sozinhos. Só saberemos se valeu a pena ou não no final da nossa jornada.

Tem um longo caminho pela frente.

E quem vai traçá-lo é _você._


End file.
